Lord Starkiller vs. Saber vs. Angel
I know I am a New guy but I challenge The Arbiter! Do you dare make the first move? (activates light saber) Join The Dark side - -- LordStarkiller 18:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I'll fight you. I think you'll find that I'm more than a challenge. But wait until tommorow to fight... if you want to fight me that is. Thefallenangel407 01:51, December 24, 2009 (UTC) "...more of a challenge? Oh no. You are highly mistaken." Oh but I'm not. Granted I have lost a few battles here and there BUT! I have powers that no one else on this wiki seems to possess and it'll be a pleasure to take down a villain for the first time instead of a hero. But first... we need to make this page an archive. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh please your ego is bigger than mars (uses force lightning) --Lord Starkiller 19:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Saber-X is watching this battle. If you had seen any of the previous battles then you'd know that I control almost every single element amd can create weapons out of thin air. a force repelling shield using the air which blocks the lightning, then blinks I think i got something stuck in my eye... anyways! Your move villain! When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:29, January 7, 2010 (UTC) -Arbiter watches the battle, deciding whether or not to act. He holds out his arm to cast a deadly blast of magic, then stops and pulls back. He fades into the shadows.- -M-NUva stands off to the side eating vanilla ice cream wanting to be entertained by the fight. Did you run away villain? I never did that when I was one of you and definately won't now that I'm redeemed! Hmph! When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:14, January 9, 2010 (UTC) tapping his foot on the ground HURRY UP!!! I've been waiting for two days now. And I'm getting very impatient! When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:41, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Groxiuos watches the fight, having nothing better to do. I was sick (uses force lightning to frie hands) (*Saber-X laughs.*) "Your weakness disgusts me! You are no Sith. Sith are not overtaken by the mere microscopic organisms of this world. No, A true Sith relies on fear, hate, and anger for his strength, and no other force is more dominant in his body..." "Ahem! He fell ill to Geostigma, and that is an exception, as Jenova is one of the most powerful beings in the universe."Arbiter 23:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) You seem to have gotten more and more weirder Edwin... but not as weird as Micheal. But anyways... Time to prove my worth as a hero! an oxygen tank then destroys it realising that the enemy might already know what he's planning You've got me possibly cornered on that one... When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:36, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Arbiter's eyes turn gold, and his body begins to emit blue and violet flames of energy. He begins to levitate himself. "Call me wierd...one more time if you do not value your worthless life." "Not to mention touchy..." Saber mutters. What exactly is wrong with being a little weird. I just don't see it. But I'll be happy to take you on again. If you do then I guarantee ytou that I'll win... whoa! What am I saying? If I did that I'd be breaking the contract I made with my creator and then I'd be no more. So I'll hold off on a multi-user battle for now so consider yourself lucky villain! And why is it that everybody spells weird wrong except me?! When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 01:02, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Hee-Hee. Sickness? Haha... mankind is so fragile... Groxiuos 02:38, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Alright this is ridiculous! I'm going to up the ante by going into my demon form. into his demon form which consists of Angel gaining dog ears When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 02:43, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I am...not a villain. I do not know what I am anymore. I am shunned by all living creatures, reviled; hated; despised, like a monster. I am an outcast who has lost his life and identity. It is my destiny to be liked this, and nothing can ever change that.Arbiter 02:46, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. Soon, all the secrets, shall be revealed... Soon, it shall begin... Soon, it shall come... Soon, oh so very soon... Hee-Hee... I use the force to summon 20 megatron Clones --Lord Starkiller 14:28, January 12, 2010 (UTC) gains his claws for his trademark demon form which he then uses to destroy the clones with success than says something in an echoed voice Nothing stands in my way of victory! And I mean nothing! When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:25, January 12, 2010 (UTC) (*Suddenly, Angel begins to feel intense pressure inside his throat, then his entire body. He begins to choke, and the oxygen he depends on is squeezed out of him.*) tries desperately to fight the grip but! To no avail... then he remembers one tiny little detail That's right! I can breathe in space without oxygen! I said that in my last battle with you when we were above the clouds! Do you not remeber me saying that villain? Although I still need to find a way out of this inconvient grip you have me in... When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC) (*Angel continues to feel the contraction, to the point where his heart begins to suffocate as if it were going to implode upon itself. Then he sees a pair of two glowing blue eyes in the darkness, waiting to deliver the final blow.*) (Urk! I'll be done for if this continues... I didn't even get to say goodbye to anyone not even Hero... My only wish is that I hadn't ever tried this battle. If there were some way out of this grip that Parker has me in but I already used up that one skill that was for one use. At least I'll have finally paid for my sins and all the deaths I caused) Farewell... all!in a flash of light Or... is it?! behind Saber and kicks him full force with all of his might I will not allow a villain to win the battle! I can't be killed in this human state villain! Just give up and let me battle the actual person Starkiller! When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Faking your opponent out eh? Crude, but whatever works I suppose... Groxiuos 00:43, January 14, 2010 (UTC) "Ha! You are no match for a Sith, let alone Starkiller. Do I sense fear in you? And...yes...it is...you have strong feelings toward Hero. This must be why you gave up your way in the dark side, is it not? She has blinded you, and now, that foolish move will cost you your life." (*Ignites lightsaber, then sprints out at invisible speed, leaving Angel unaware of where he is*) I know merge my megatrons into a giant unimegacron and I fuse with it to become.. ... ...Lord Everthing Killer!!! Lord Starkiller 18:54, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Fool! I can catch up to you! Do not forget that I also can run at speeds excelling the speed of light. I will---urk! Wh-wh-what is this?! A vision from my past? a lone woman standing on a sand dune holding a baby. Everyone else sees this too. M-m-mother?! Augh! Wh-who is responsible for-urk! Again?! a shadowy figure walk up to the woman and brutally murder her leaving the baby to die Wh-wh-why?! Why should I get a vision of my mother getting killed?! Ugh! to the ground I-I-I g-give up! Do to me as you will villains. I shall finally cleanse myself of my evils if you do and you'll get the chance to kill me! Do it! Kill me now! End the pain! End my suffering! Please! When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 19:18, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Kill me! I beg you! Make it so that I don't have experience anything so horrible as my own mother's death again! unconsious and loses his demon form (...do it...) <> Okay I will kill you (steps on the Fallen Angel) Lord Starkiller 17:57, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Haha... I like the new guy, gets right down to business. Groxiuos 18:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) -(Well at least I'll have finally paid for my sins. But I just wish I had gotten my revenge on the one who killed my mother. Wait! My mother! I still have to avenge her death! And hero still has that rivalry with me even though I'm now a hero! I can't just throw away my life like this!) Heheheeh! I will avenge my mother! You might not be the killer of my mother but! I'll just have to settle with you StarKiller! Ready or not here I come! Starkiller by his left foot and throws him quite a distance away I will not let a single memory distract me from my goal of getting rid of you! his demon form somehow Ready for a real fight... Lord... starkiller?! Well then, I'll give you one! -Ready? a sword imbued with the elements of light and dark then stands guard I am! But! Are you? (*As Angel faces Lord Starkiller, Neon kicks the sword out of his hand, then draws his lightsaber, pointing it at Angel's neck.*) "You are far too confident. Do not underestimate the dark side." (*Grips Angel's wrists behind his back, and sends a devastating impact of plasma energy down his spine to weaken him.*) I can absorb the shock you know! � Battle XVI (LordStarkiller vs. Thefallenangel407 vs. Saber-X1138) -I had to continue this in another column and by the way DO NOT MESS WITH THE COLUMN TITLES BY ADDING ON TO THEM!!! Since Saber decided to intervene I decided to add him into the battle which now I'll kill you for interfering Saber! a ton of clones all holding a shadow-infused sword This sword cannot be taken out of our hands unless you find the real me! By the way they all have the same amount of strength as me. This is what you get for interfering Parker!!! But at least it's not my fault so I'll still live. in a flash and reappears behind Saber and Starkiller. (I wonder if Starkiller realises there's another lord who was here first?) <> "This is going to be fun," Saber laughs, and takes out another lightsaber, connecting it to the end of his other one. He spins the double-bladed lightsaber in a wild flurry of attacks, while his body glows. "Attack, Angel!" -Villain! You shouldn't have interfered! Now you shall die along with Starkiller! And did you read what I said at the top? Don't change the column name by adding unessassary symbols and stuff. Its already hard enough to make a new column becase of the amount of them we have here. That's why I suggested that we make this page right now an archive. Anyways! [Attacks Saber with two hundred clones watching as at least one of them succeeds Know what's in the sword's shadow? Poison! You have till two minutes to get rid of it. I warned you not to interfere and now you shall pay... WITH YOUR LIFE!!! I'm really sorry I had to do that. Really I wish I didn't have to but! Your mistake made me do this! By the way while most poisons have an antidote, this one... DOESN'T!!! I'm sorry Parker. But! You must pay! (*Saber sighs and holds his hand above the wound made by the clone's sword. The molecules of the poison collect, separating from the red blood cells and leaving his body. As the dark liquid floats in the air, he grips his hand into a fist and the poison immediately freezes solid. When he releases his hand, it cracks and releases 200 shards into the air, each stabbing a clone.*) "No more of your cloning antics," Neon shouts. -Oh yeah... why am I going so far as to get rid of you when I can do it easier? the air around Saber and turns him into stone. Then Angel punches the statue into pieces I can do whatever I please with the air around me. I can even make a delicious treat for myself. Course you're probably gonna revive yourself aren't you? the air in front of Angel's face to make himself a slice of Red Velvet cake It's essentially chocolate cake but colored red. This stuff is pricey you know. Why did I turn this into an episode of the food network? LOL. But anyways... want some before we continue onward? Neon taps Angel on the back behind him. "You missed; you've turned one of your own clones into stone." (*Uppercuts Angel across the face, breaking his jaw.*) "I am just as fast as you, Angel, my reflexes serve me well. An ordinary human villain would have been turned into stone. Do not underestimate me." (*Picks up the velvet cake Angel created*) "Now then," says Neon. (*Stuffs the cake into his mouth*) "Your move." -WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MESSING WITH THE COLUMN TITLES?! I think that I specifically said NOT to mess with them. But anyways. You took the slice of cake that was meant for me. I had a slice for you right next to crumbled remains. Now you've done it! his claws a bit and attacks Saber ruthlessly without quitting then follows up with charging a massive beam. Behold! A power I never told anybody at this wiki about! I hold in my hand ann attack so powerful it can destroy this continent. I've taken to dubbing it the Giga Hell Beam. Why? Well if you survive you'll wish you were in hell but if you don't then you'll most likely be ending up in hell. up to the clouds and then releases the beam Survive this!!! -There is no getting away from this attack. It's all just a matter of surviving now. - I'm not the one changing the column headings - My page Contact Contribs 02:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Saber disappears in a flash of blue light. Angel cannot see him but only hears his voice: "I am all around you Angel. At the moment, I am in no specific location, and I am talking to you through the Earth's elements. I am the sky, the ground; the air with which you breathe. Make one wrong move, and I can attack you in a way you would be unable to defend yourself." (*Angel's head begins to shake in the power of Saber's voice.*) -Groxiuos smiles. This battle is quite interesting... Groxiuos 03:55, January 19, 2010 (UTC) <> -With a small flash of light, Arbiter teleports next to Inferno- "They believe that they find power within their anger. All they want is power; so in a way, they are slaves to hatred." Arbiter 20:34, January 20, 2010 (UTC) -Hmm... this could pose a problem... off the beam by spinning his left hand which turns the entire beam into moisture I prepare myself in case something ever goes wrong. And now to concentrate. (If Saber is everywhere then any chace that I let my guard down could be an opprotunity, then again I've seen what happens to those who have figured this out and it doesn't turn out pretty. Anyways I need to think out a better strategy...) to himself for two minutes (Hmm... what if did that thing? It could work!) his eyes and spins the air with his right hand to make two invisible eyepatches for himself, then proceeds to covering up both of his eyes with his new creations Now I'm guaranteed a win! I secretly learned to sense the aura of all things while I was working out the contract with G**. Now I'll be able to put it to good use. In other words... no matter where you hide, I'LL FIND YOU! Ahhahhahahahahahaaa!!{My new "evil" laugh. Hey I have to retain my status as a demon even though I'm a hero don't I?} Now where are you? THERE! toward a cumulonimbus(hope I spelled that right) cloud and stabs it with his claws Got ya now punk! <> -The prize was going to be the triumph of good over evil but now... I'd be happy to take Parker's life... have I become evil again? Anyways the time has come Saber! The time for you to pay for your sins! Of course I should talk... the air particles that are forming around the body he grabbed to reveal that it is indeed Saber he grabbed Just as I thought... and now... (Ugh! Again?! What now?!) vision comes to Angel which is then also viewed by the others Another memory of my past?... image of a young girl comes into view in what appears to be a icy wasteland Who... who is... Is that...? Meghan? No... couldn't be... I'm supposed to be Legend not this girl... {Zach. Let me become a part of you! "What?! What are you talking about?! I just met you Meghan." Yes but I'm going to perish soon. And you have no other choice yourself. "Well... what will I gain from this? Because I'll end up losing you."} vision then ends with Angel looking confused Wha... what? Was... that? The illusion of Saber-X fades from Angel's vicinity. Angel's body becomes stiff and rigid; his arms and hands bound tightly to his sides, and his feet bound together. Angel sinks into the ground below him, as it begins to consume him completely. The dark voice emerges: "Again, your weak soul gets the better of you. I find your attempts to become a hero humorous; you will never be completely good or evil. You only did it for one reason: to please Hero, deceptively. This is why you still laugh like any ordinary villain; this is why you say you would be 'happy to take my life' if you possibly had the chance. And now, it will be the end for you." (*Sky turns pitch black*) Hee-Hee. -Watches- -(Ugh! Again?!) another vision {You might lose me but just physically I will be with you in your heart. Please. Do not quarrel over my loss. You will be able to use my powers in case of a dire emergency only. Just try to focus on being a pure-hearted individual and this power shall be unleashed.} vision then ends But! I've failed in that part. And now my time truly is up. I'm, I'm, I'm sorry... Meghan... but I failed you. In fact I've failed in my mission to redeem myself. I shall not resist anymore. Take my life... Saber... in a flash of light (Ready or not... here I come...) -Well... I guess Saber wins after all... But! Lordstarkiller didn't though which to me is kinda ironic considering how the whole battle was revolved around me and him and you joined in uninvited... light appears and Angel comes back to the field You win so I'll admit defeat... but! Mark my words villain. You shall be ridden of! Wait... before that though... how did I come back to life? I guess I'll never know... Saber sprints up behind Angel faster than a jet plane, takes out his lightsaber, spins it twice, and stabs him in the back. The last thing Angel sees before he falls is the blue blade coming out of his chest. Then, he deactivates his lightsaber, and Angel collapses to the ground. (*Lordstarkiller catches the corner of Saber's eye*) -Fool! I've been watching you from an alternate universe! Did you really think you were actually fighting me this whole time. I still refuse to reveal myself. I'm saving up power for my actual final battle! I'm already dead as well. There was a part of that first memory you didn't see. Me being killed by the same guy. In a sense you still have not won! You'll need to be dead before you face me and then from there hope you get to up above the clouds. I await anyone(preferably a villain) to challenge me then. So long... <> Saber The Reason I seemed dormant was I was absorbing angels energy and now I am powerful enough to......... (warps back in time to where it all begun) Lord Starkiller 19:04, January 25, 2010 (UTC)